For Your Eyes Only
by RebelAngel20
Summary: AU Dean and Sam are not on talking terms but still maintain a relationship as Sam is off at Stanford studying law. Sam also has a roommate named Castiel who he has become extremely close with. Sam has grown to have feelings for Castiel but the day that Castiel meets Sam's brother the thief that is Dean Winchester things change.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Castiel just finished their midterms and Sam asked Castiel if he wanted to get away for the weekend. Sam and Cas have been roommates since their first year of college and they have been close friends ever since.

_Cas: Uh Sam? You still haven't told me where we are going  
Sam: Would you stop worrying and loosen up a bit, it's a surprise!_

Sam pushes the gas and the red jeep storms to life as it whips down the road. Cas grips Sam's arm on the armrest and pins his head back against the seat.

_Cas: Are you trying to kill me? Have you gotten my test marks back is that why? You think I'm better off dead?  
Sam *laughs*: Cas we wrote the midterms, it's done. Please can we just enjoy the weekend?_

_Cas: I'll try._

Sam pulls up to this secluded beach, there were hardly any people and the water was calm. He parks the car and gets out.

_Sam: Here we are Cas.  
Cas: It's beautiful here, I feel relaxed already!  
_

Sam turns to look at Cas and a faint smile appears on his face. Sam takes a moment and watches a wave of serenity crash down on Cas.

_Cas: Did you rent a place around here?  
Sam: Not exactly._

_Cas __*sternly*__: Sam?  
Sam: Don't get mad.  
Cas: I'm listening.  
Sam: We have to take that to get to our destination._

Sam points out into the water to a jetski that is waiting for them. Cas follows his finger and his eyes lock with the jetski. Cas starts shaking his head.

_Cas: Nope. Not going to happen.  
Sam: It will only take 20 minutes max._

Cas starts walking back to the car and Sam rushes after him and grabs ahold of his shoulders.

_Sam: Please, Cas I need this weekend and so do you. Don't let a 20 minutes jetski ride ruin it. _

_Cas: Where are we going?  
Sam: Fine. It was suppose to be a surprise. My brother owns a yacht and I asked if we could use it for the weekend. Are you happy now?  
Cas: A Yacht? You have a brother?  
Sam: Yes. I don't really like to talk about him.  
Cas: How come?  
Sam: He and I never really saw eye to eye. _

_Cas: Oh.  
Sam: Come on Cas please! _

Castiel looked at the puppy of a man standing before him and couldn't resist a smile. Sam returned with a bigger smile.

_Cas: I'm trusting you Sam.  
Sam: I won't let you down! _

Sam gets the lifejackets out of the backseat and goes to swing one around Cas. Castiel stands there amused at how enthusiastic Sam is by latching the jacket. Sam blushes as he hooks the final latch through Castiel's legs to the front of his body.

_Sam: There you should be good to go!  
Cas: Thanks for looking out for me.  
Sam: Anytime. _

Sam swims out with Cas to the jetski and hops on, Cas struggles to step on but Sam with one tug pulls him up. Sam starts the engine and yells to Cas.

_Sam: Cas, make sure you hold on to me. You fall I'm coming down with you!_

Cas then wraps his arms around Sam's waist. Sam looks down and swallows hard.

_Sam: It's better to hold on to the latches Cas!  
Cas: Oh, sorry!_

_Sam __*laughs*: It's okay. Here we go! _

Sam and Cas rip through the water and ride off towards his brother's yacht.

Sam pulls the jetski up to the yacht and Cas looks up and has an awestruck look on his face.

_Cas: This. This Is your brothers boat?  
Sam: Yeah, he's always been pretty subtle.  
Cas: S. S. Daredevil?  
Sam*scoffs*: Yeah. Dean is Dean.  
Cas: Dean.  
Sam: Come on Cas, up here._

Sam climbs the ladder on the side of this ship and waits for Cas.

_Sam: Oh, hey Dean.  
Dean: Sammy, how you doin little brother?_

Cas finally reaches the deck of the ship and falls right at Dean's feet. Sam starts laughing. Cas slowly gets up with Dean pulling him by the shoulders, he scans Dean and he is dressed in white linens with a Captain's hat. Cas then locks eyes with Dean and his emerald eyes were shimmering in the sunlight.

_Sam: Geez, didn't know you fall for him that fast. _

Cas blushes and Dean puts out his hand for a firm handshake.

_Dean: Be more careful.  
Cas *swallows*: I'll try. (smiles shyly)  
Sam: Dean. This is Cas. We go to school together.  
Dean: This is Cas?  
Sam: Yes.  
Dean: I finally get to put a face to a name, Sammy here has told me a lot about you. _

Sam shoots Dean a look and then puts his hand behind his head shyly. He turns to Cas and smiles nervously.

_Sam: It's nothing Cas, really.  
_

Cas smirks at Sam and nods.

_Dean: Well now that you're here, where would you like to go?  
Cas: Go?  
Sam: Yeah, Cas. Choose any place and we'll go.  
Cas: Hm. How about Hawaii?  
Dean: Sounds great for the weekend.  
Sam: He has a place there._

Dean goes to tell the Captain their destination, as he walks away Cas watches after him.

_Cas: What does he do?  
Sam: He's an amazing thief.  
Cas: No, seriously. _

Sam just stares at Cas and nods.

_Cas: OH MY GOD. A THIEF! REALLY!  
Sam: Shhhh!  
Cas: is this boat even his?  
Sam *laughs*: Yes, but the money he bought it with wasn't.  
Cas: Wow. I never would have guessed. _

Dean is walking back and Cas is staring at him wide eyed.

_Sam: It's nothing great.  
Cas: I know, but it's just interesting. I've never met a thief.  
_

Sam is watching Cas as Dean walks closer to them. Sam's face gets flustered and he glares at his brother.

_Dean: You told him didn't you.  
Sam: Yeah.  
Dean: We don't even know him.  
Cas: I can assure you I won't tell a single soul. Your brother is my only friend._

Sam looked at Cas and the sound of '_friend' _stung him.

_Dean: I'm glad that you guys came out here. One rule, you must address me as Captain.  
Sam *bitchface*: Ugh. Why?  
Dean: Because it's my ship, asshat.  
Cas: Uh. Captain?  
Dean *smiles*: Yes, Cas?  
Cas: How long is this voyage?  
Dean: About 4 days.  
Cas: We are officially on vacation Sam.  
Sam: It's a good thing our last midterm was on a Tuesday (winks)  
Cas: I didn't bring a lot of clothes  
Dean: That's all right you can borrow mine.  
Cas: Are they actually yours?  
Dean *winks*: Only the expensive ones. _

_Sam: Come on Cas I'll show you the rooms.  
Dean: Give him the one near the Captain's cabin  
Cas: Oh is that nicer?  
Dean *winks*: It has a better view. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They set sail to Hawaii and nightfall soon comes on the 2nd day. Castiel goes to the edge of the rail and looks up at the stars. Sam comes up and stands beside him. Sam stops to look at Cas and a shy smile forms on his mouth. Dean is on the upper deck looking down on them.

_Sam: Glad you trusted me?_

Cas turns around startled and smiles.

_Cas: Yes. I am. It's beautiful out here Sam.  
Sam: I know. I thought we needed a break from school.  
Cas: Yes! It's exactly what we needed, to clear our minds. _

Sam moves in closer to Cas and stands close beside him. Sam drapes his arms over the railing as Cas has his back to the rail Sam looks up at Cas.

_Sam: Look, Cas. I need to tell you something.  
Cas (gulps): What is it Sam?  
_

Sam moves his face closer to Cas' and looks into his piercing blue eyes. Cas shifts his eyes around Sam and notices Dean watching them. 

_Cas: Sam.  
Sam: It's taken me awhile to admit this Cas.  
Cas: Sam. Your brother is watching us._

Cas tilts his head down and Sam freezes, he swings around to look up at Dean. They lock eyes and Dean walks away.

_Sam: Shit.  
Cas: What's wrong?  
Sam: He doesn't know.  
Cas: Doesn't know what?  
_

Sam turns to Cas and kisses him and leaves him breathless.

_Cas: Oh.  
Sam (grins): and now you do. _

Cas blushes as Sam walks away to go and find Dean. Cas turns away stunned and runs his fingers over his lips.

Sam finds Dean in the Captain's lounge.

_Sam: Dean?  
Dean: I'm right here Sammy.  
Sam: It's not what it looked like.  
Dean: Oh, cut the crap Sammy!  
Sam: Dean, please.  
Dean: You're in love with him.  
Sam: No Dean I'm -  
Dean: Yes. You are.  
Sam: Please don't tell dad.  
Dean: Sam.  
Sam: Dean, please.  
Dean: I won't.  
Sam: Thank you.  
Dean: It's your first one isn't it?  
Sam (blushes): Deaaaaannnn!  
Dean (smiles softly): Come on you can tell me anything.  
Sam (sighs): Yeah. He is and he's special.  
Dean: Then you better hold on to him, someone might steal him away. _

Sam eyes his brother suspiciously.

_Sam: I don't think so. I'm the only one who has every showed any interest in him.  
Dean: Good. Hope it stays that way. I'm going to bed. G'night Sammy.  
Sam: Night, Dean. _

Dean walks off to his room, as he is walking he bumps into Castiel. Cas freezes and his eyes grow wide, Dean's sparkling emerald eyes are glistening and he smiles.

_Cas: Sorry Captain.  
Dean (smirks): You don't always have to call me that, yeknow.  
Cas: Oh, alright.  
Dean: Are you enjoying yourself? Cas?  
_

Castiel's breath hitches at the sound of his name coming from the lips of Dean Winchester.

_Cas: Yes. Yes. Your ship is lovely Dean.  
_

Dean smiles at the sound of his name and he clears his throat, as he looks Cas up and down.

_Dean: Thank you.  
Cas: I like watching the stars at night, I feel so at peace with the universe.  
Dean: I can't tell you how many times I've fallen asleep out there watching the stars.  
Cas: It's a great idea, but wouldn't you get cold?  
Dean (flusters): Someone, is up there with me most of the time, we keep each other warm. (Winks)  
Cas (blushes): Oh. That's smart. _

Dean's eyes are filled with desire.

_Dean: Yes. If you want I could take you up there for a night.  
Cas: Oh. I don't know, maybe I'll go with Sam. _

Dean shifts his eyes away from Cas and nods his head.

_Dean: Right, of course. Yeah that makes sense. Enjoy your sleep.  
Cas: Thank you, Dean. Sweet Dreams._

Cas enters his hotel room and Dean looks at the closed door for a while. He turns and goes into his room. Cas leans his head on the closed door in his room and closes his eyes, trying to make sense of what has happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Morning

Castiel is in his boxers as he knocks on Dean's door. Dean gets his robe and runs his fingers through his hair. Dean opens the door and sees Castiel standing there.

_Cas: Hey. Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes, it's colder than I anticipated and I only brought shorts and t-shirts.  
Dean (beat): Uh. Yeah. Yeah. Come in.  
Cas: Nice room you have here.  
Dean (shyly): Thanks! Take this shirt and these pants._

Dean hands Castiel a plaid shirt and a pair of washed out jeans. Castiel puts on the clothes in front of Dean. Castiel buttons his shirt as Dean stares at him.

_Cas: So what's on the agenda for today?  
Dean: We are going to have to stop off because I have been called for a job. Or yeknow notified. (winks)  
Cas: You mean a robbery?  
Dean (rolls eyes): Yes, Cas.  
Cas: Do you ever get caught?  
Dean (smirks): I wouldn't be standing here right now if I did.  
Cas (annoyed): How long will this take?  
Dean: Oh I don't know two or three hours give or take.  
Cas: (scoffs)  
Dean: You don't think I can do it?  
Cas: In the middle of the day? No.  
Dean: Come with me then.  
Cas: ARE YOU CRAZY! I AM NOT YOUR ACCOMPLICE!  
_

Dean moves closer to Cas and gives him a devilish grin, those piercing emerald eyes cutting into Castiel's vision.

_Dean: It's an amazing feeling. Gets your adrenaline going.  
Cas: No.  
Dean (sensually): It gets your blood pumping. You'll never forget your first time Castiel. I'll make sure of it._

_Cas (swallows): Has Sam done a job with you.  
Dean: Many times. Come on live a little Cas!  
Cas: What is it with you Winchester's with loosening me up!  
Dean: Are you coming or not?  
Cas: I can't believe I'm trusting a thief.  
Dean: You're trusting a very good thief. Wait for me on the deck, I'll be out in a bit._

Cas is waiting for Dean near the edge of the ship. Dean walks out dressed in a skintight black suit with a gadget belt. He has black aviators as he walks towards Cas.

_Dean: Are you ready?  
Cas (speechless): Wow.  
Dean (smirks): Come on. We are jet skiing to land.  
Cas: The Jet Ski? Again?  
Dean: Come on scaredy cat.  
_

Cas scoffs as he watches Dean slither off the side of the boat on to the Jet Ski. Cas climbs down slowly and feels hands on either side of his waist. Cas flushes a hot pink.

_Dean: Don't worry. I got you._

Cas stepped on to the Jet Ski and put on his life jacket, he straddled the seat behind Dean. Dean sat down in front of him and he started the engine.

_Dean (yelling): Hold on to me Cas._

Cas leaned into Dean's ear and yelled _"Okay!"_ Cas held on to Dean's latches on his life jacket. Dean grabbed Castiel's hands and wrapped them around his waist.

_Dean: It's more secure! That way if you go down, I'll go down with you!_

Dean raced to shore pointing out hot spots all around the shore and informing Cas what his plan was.

_Dean: You got it?  
Cas: For the most part._

They reach the shore and he docks the Jet Ski in the shallow waters. Dean and Cas both get off and take their life jackets offs.

_Dean: Ready to be my partner in crime?  
Cas (wide-eyed): Your partner, yes but just try and not mention the crime part.  
_

Dean grabs Castiel by his shoulders and grips him. Castiel is frozen in his hands.

_Dean: Listen to me. If you are doing this with me you have to throw your morals out the window because this is serious shit Cas and I'm trusting you to not screw this up.  
Cas (shocked): I – uh.  
Dean: Cut this goody two shoes angel crap. This is a serious job and I need you to find your inner demon Capeesh?  
Cas: I am not a goody two shoes.  
Dean (laughs): Yes. Yes you are. Sam tells me everything, the worse you've done was returning a library book late. Maybe I shouldn't have brought you, you're incapable of adventure._

Dean starts to walk away from Castiel, Castiel gets so rattled up that he starts yelling at Dean.

_Cas: EXCUSE ME! I'll have you know that I've had plenty adventures and I will not let you down Dean. I am ready for this mission. Let's get this shit done. _

Dean looks at him with his serious face, as Castiel rushes up to him.

_Dean: Don't swear it doesn't suit you.  
Cas: Dick.  
Dean: Nerd. _

Dean breaks into a smile and lightly pushes Castiel. Castiel walks beside him annoyed. They walk into town and Dean sees a car waiting for him at the hotel near the beach.

_Dean: Harold Stevenson Jr. I'm here to pick up this car.  
Valet: Yes, Sir.  
Cas: Harold?  
Dean: The name is more approachable.  
Cas (laughs): Whatever you say Harry.  
Dean (smiles): Shut up George.  
Cas: George? Ugh it's so british!  
Dean (smiles): Shh he's coming._

The Valet gives Dean the car keys _"Here you go sir, have a safe trip!"_

_Dean: Thank you!_

Dean shakes his hand and tips him, Castiel notices and smirks.

_Cas: What car is this?  
Dean: This, my friend is a Tesla, only manufactured in Russia.  
Cas: Yeah. That's subtle.  
Dean: I like to arrive in style.  
Cas: What's the point no one is going to see you drive it or should see you drive it.  
Dean: Do you like the car?  
Cas: Yeah, it's awesome!  
Dean: Then shut it. _


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel sits in the car getting more frustrated with Dean. Dean drives away up to the valley where a huge mansion awaits them.

_Cas: Woah! Are they home?_

Dean gives him the 100% done face.

_Cas (seriously): What?  
Dean: The whole reason I came here was because they are out of town.  
Cas (blushes): Oh. Right.  
_

Dean parks the car behind a tree and tells Cas what he has to do.

_Dean: I'm going to secure the area and I need you on lookout._

Dean gives him a walkie and Castiel nods.

_Dean: Stay here until I give you the go ahead.  
Cas: Okay._

Dean jumps the fence and moves across the house, checking windows incase there are any workers inside.

_Dean (walkie): Cas, copy, over.  
Cas (startled): Uh, here, copy, over.  
Dean (laughs): Everything seems to be clear, meet me at the back door.  
Cas: Okay. Uh Dean?  
Dean: Yeah?  
Cas: I'm nervous.  
Dean (smiles): I'll walk you through it. Place the walkie around your neck.  
Cas: Check.  
Dean: Now go to the fence and jump up on to the ledge.  
Cas (grunts): Okay, I'm on it.  
Dean: Now, climb up and swing yourself over.  
Cas: grunts and screams  
Dean: CAS!  
Cas: I'm okay, I'm okay.  
Dean (laughs): Okay, now get your ass to the back of the house. _

Dean sees Cas running to him as he dusts himself off. Cas has grass stands all over him, he looks miserable. Dean is laughing and Cas cracks a smiles.

_Dean: You have some-  
Cas: Do not even start.  
Dean: But-  
Cas: Open this door. Get in, get out and we are done.  
Dean: Finally, the warrior has come out to play. All it took was you jumping a fence!_

Castiel glares at him, as Dean was talking he opened the door, waited for an alarm but nothing went off.

_Dean: Would you look at that!_

Dean's grin stretched out across his face: _"Come on Georgie boy, after you!"_

Cas grins and moves in slowly with Dean behind him. Cas remains crouched down as he turns to Dean, Dean is standing upright walking through the house as if he owned the place.

_Cas (whispers): What the hell are you doing?  
Dean (laughs): Get up, no one's here!  
Cas: Are you sure?  
Dean (glaring): It's not my first rodeo. Number one rule is grab whatever you like.  
Cas: Really?  
Dean: Anything._

Dean runs upstairs and goes to find the safe. Cas goes into the library and checks out the office.

_Dean (walkie): Guess what I found?  
Cas (walkie): What?  
Dean: The wife's jewelry.  
Cas: Grab as much as you can, we can sell it and make a profit.  
Dean: Uh, Cas?  
Cas: Did I just say that?  
Dean (laughs): Yeah. It's a great idea! There we go found the safe.  
Cas: Okay, I'll wait by the stairs.  
Dean: Did you grab anything?  
Cas (shyly): You'll laugh.  
Dean: Try me.  
Cas: First edition of Moby Dick.  
Dean: That's awesome, Cas!  
Cas: Really?  
Dean: Yeah, that's my favorite book!  
Cas: Huh, Never would have guessed.  
Dean: What? That I read?  
Cas: Well, yeah.  
Dean: Thanks.  
Cas: I didn't - Shit!  
Dean: What?  
Cas: I hear a car. It's getting closer!  
Dean: I'm almost done!  
Cas: Hurry!  
Dean: Get out of here Cas. Get to the back door!  
Cas: What about you?  
Dean: Just go out the back and straight to the car. Now!  
_

Cas flew out the back door and scaled the side of the wall, he saw the car go into the garage.

_Cas: Shit. Dean where are you?  
Dean: Look up. _

Cas sees Dean crawling out the window with a giant bag.

_Dean: Cas, catch!_

Cas caught the bag and waited for Dean. He maneuvered his way down the side of the house and jumped in front of Cas. Cas watched him awestruck.

_Dean (grins): Come on, we have to make a break for it!  
_

Dean starts running and Cas stunned at first and started after him, the bag across his chest and he copied everything Dean did, he attacked the fence and landed on his feet both of them jumped in the car and drove away.

_Dean: WOOO! What a rush!  
Cas: Wow! That felt incredible!  
Dean: See I told you!  
Cas: Out of curiosity how much is in the bag?  
Dean: $2 million  
Cas (shocked): You're kidding!  
Dean (laughs): No. Since it was your first run and you didn't screw up, I'm giving you half.  
Cas: HALF! DEAN! YOU'RE NUTS! REALLY?  
Dean (sweetly): Yeah, I'll get more jobs. $1 million is nothing.  
Cas: Dean, this is going to pay off my all my debt. Thank you so much!_

Cas swings over and kisses Dean on his cheek, which flushes red by the touch. Cas lingers near Dean as Dean swallows hard and looks straight ahead. _  
_

_Dean: No problem, Cas. If you're Sam's friend, you're one of mine.  
Cas: This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.  
Dean: Yeah, well.  
Cas (smirks): Sam said deep down you're a softy.  
Dean: Hey. I'm not a softy okay. I'm a warrior on a mission.  
Cas (laughs): Yeah, with a giant fluffy heart.  
Dean (smiles softly): You're not that bad either, Cas.  
Cas (blushes): Thanks.  
Dean: We make a pretty good team.  
Cas: Yeah, we do. Like Bonnie and Clyde.  
Dean: I'm Clyde.  
Cas: Why am I the girl?  
Dean: Because you're pretty.  
Cas (flushes): Dick.  
Dean (smiles): Nerd.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

They get back to the yacht and Dean is helping Cas get off the Jet Ski, both of them are laughing at each other. Cas climbs up the ladder and Sam is there to welcome him.

_Sam: Hey, where have you been?_

Sam pulls him into a hug and Cas awkwardly hugs him back.

_Cas: I – uh._

Dean pops up behind him as Cas drops his hands.

_Dean: We did a job.  
Sam(wide-eyed): You took Cas on a job?  
Dean: Yeah, he was great. I took his virginity. (smirks)  
_

Castiel blushes and looks at Dean, he then puts his hand on Sam's shoulder.

_Cas: Sam, It's not a big de-  
Sam: But it is Cas. That wasn't his call to make.  
Cas: What?  
Dean: Come on Sammy, it's not a big deal.  
Cas: Yeah, Sam.  
Sam (furious): Stay away from him Dean. _

Dean's cheeky expression fades and guilt crosses his face.

_Cas: Come on Sam, he's harmless, he just showed me around.  
Sam: I was supposed to do that. Not him. You don't know what he's capable of.  
Cas: But Sam-  
Dean: He's right Cas. I'm trash. Long story short, I let down the people I care about and Sam is first on the list.  
Cas: That won't happen with me. I promise. Dean please.  
Sam: This is unbelievable.  
Cas: What?  
Dean: If Sam says you're off limits, then I should keep my distance.  
Cas: Dean.  
Dean: Don't worry Sam. You won't even see me talk to him.  
Sam: Good.  
Cas: I don't understand._

Dean looks at Cas and storms off to his cabin.

_Cas: Sam, what is this about? I didn't mean to do anything wrong. _

Sam turns to Cas and puts both hands on his shoulders. 

_Sam: Hey, hey listen it's okay. It's not your fault. _

Sam kisses him on the forehead and Cas looks up at him.

_Sam: It's just, you mean a lot to me Cas.  
Cas: I know, you mean a lot to me too.  
Sam: Good! I have a surprise for you tonight!_

Cas smiles back at Sam because of how enthusiastic he was being but yet in the pit of his stomach he needed to know more, he needed Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a beautiful starry night, the moon was so close you could almost touch it and as Castiel leaves his room, he finds a sticky note.

"**Note: Meet me on the lower deck for a night you've always dreamed of"**

**-Sam **

Cas smiles because he knew exactly what Sam meant and he couldn't believe he would do that for him. Then a voice startles Cas. It was Dean.

_Dean: He's a romantic. Go easy on him._

Cas looks up to see Dean standing there in the hallway in a silk burgundy pajama. Cas' breath hitched and he wet his lips.

_Cas: I will.  
_

Dean cleared his throat, smiled and walked to his room.

_Dean: Don't be too loud okay?_

Castiel blushed and a puzzled look formed on his brow.

_Cas: You don't think?  
Dean: I don't think, I know.  
Cas: Dean, I-  
Dean: What?  
Cas: I've never. I don't even know what to do.  
_

Dean's smile was gone and a serious look was searching Castiel' face.

_Dean: Oh, Don't think about it! The more you think about it the more challenging it will be.  
Cas: I love Sam. I really do. I've loved him since the day I met him._

Dean stares at Cas with a longing look and he releases a tiny breath and a small smile forms.

_Dean: I'm glad to hear that.  
Cas (reluctantly): But._

Dean snaps his head up.

_Dean: But what?_

Dean moves in closer to Cas with hooded eyes, trying to control his impulse.

Cas is struggling to form words in his mouth, his feeling are too conflicted.

_Cas: I don't know anymore._

Cas and Dean are face to face, so close to each other that their lips could touch. Piercing blue staring down a deep emerald green.

_Cas: This. I've never experience this.  
Dean: What?  
Cas: This constant heat, this attraction it's almost lethal. _

Dean inhales a sharp breath and his eyes grow wider.

_Dean (whispers): Cas. I.  
Sam: CAS? Where are you?  
Dean: Shit. Cas do yourself a favor. Forget everything. Forget about me Cas. It'll be easier. _

Dean runs to his room and leaves Cas confused and breathing heavily.

_Cas: What? (shakes his head) uh, coming Sam!_


	7. Chapter 7

Cas steps out onto the lower deck and he sees blankets and pillows and many candles surrounding the small space. There are bottles of wine in ice buckets and Sam is standing there with a big smile on his face.

_Sam: So, what do you think?  
_

Cas starts to tear up and Sam rushes towards him. 

_Cas: Sam. I. I don't know what to say.  
Sam: You? Speechless? That's a first!  
Cas: Shut up! (laughs)_

Cas hugs Sam and feels warmth radiating from him as he wraps his arms tightly around him.

_Cas: It's perfect. It's what I always wanted.  
Sam: You're perfect._

Cas looks up at him and smiles softly. It was different with Sam, Cas was more comfortable, it was easy. Cas started thinking about how it was with Dean but he stopped himself. Tonight was about Sam. Sam, the one who was always there for him. Sam, the one who never made fun of him. Castiel's first love. Sam lead him to the seating area that he made, they sat beside each other and popped open a bottle of wine.

_Sam: I'm sorry about the kiss the other day. I just found it hard to explain to you how I felt.  
Cas: It really surprised me Sam.  
Sam: I know, I'm sorry.  
Cas: Don't apologize. It's just that you never gave me an idea that you liked me back.  
Sam: Back? Woah Cas.  
Cas (blushes): Sam, I've had feelings for you ever since I met you.  
Sam: Really?  
Cas: Yes. But then you started dating Jess and Madison and then Ruby. I kind of let it go.  
Sam: Why didn't you tell me?  
Cas (laughs): Because you made it pretty obvious you were straight.  
_

_Sam: I didn't know myself. I always shrugged it off. It was when you came back from Illinois, you were curled up in the corner of your bed crying over the death of your brother Mikey that I couldn't bare to see you in pain.  
_

_Cas: I was a mess. I didn't want you seeing me that way.  
_

_Sam: It was brutal. I remember I came to sit beside you and you just nuzzled into me and I just wrapped you in my arms, like clockwork. _

_Cas: Sam. Thank you for always being there for me. _

Cas curls in to Sam under the blankets and they watch the stars. Sam kisses Cas' forehead and Castiel hums at his touch. Cas looks up at Sam and their eyes lock, Cas cranes his neck to reach him. Sam moves down to face Cas and grips him by the waist. Cas' eyes flutter open and he is trying to process what is happening. Sam pins Cas on his back and Sam climbs on top of him as he is unbuttoning his shirt and kissing him tenderly. Cas closes his eyes and tries to get back into it. Sam rocks his hips as Cas begins to feel it, he now understands why everyone loves it. Cas grips Sam's hair and pulls him in closer feeling his tongue thrashing in his mouth. Castiel extends his fingers and scrapes at the small of Sam's back as he continues to thrust into him.

_Cas: Oh, Sam. (moans)_

Sam looks at Cas and smiles as he makes his way down to the latch of his belt.

_Cas: What- what are you doing? (Panting)  
Sam: I'm going to make you feel more Cas._

Sam pulls his boxers down and takes his shaft into his hand and he starts pumping it. Castiel quivers at the touch as Sam continues to tease him and Castiel violently reacts underneath his hand.

_Cas: Oh, Sam. Please, please.  
Sam: Oh. I'm making you pay for what you did with Dean this afternoon. (smirks)  
Cas (whispers): Dean.  
Sam: Don't worry.  
Cas (moans): Sam, please._

Sam takes Cas in his mouth and moves it slowly with Cas unraveling around him. Castiel couldn't stop thinking about Dean and what he would do to him, how it would be with him. What the master of manipulation would have him do. Cas began moving at a rhythm into Sam, thrusting into it. Cas ran his fingers through Sam's long mane and griped him as he held him in position, he fucked his mouth as he was thinking of his brother. Those dark, green eyes piercing the veil of his mind, grunting as he moved into him, faster and faster as the tension was released. Castiel screamed and let go of Sam.

_Cas: SAM. Oh, Sam (moans)  
Sam (panting): Wow.  
Cas: Yeah, wow. I just lost myself.  
Sam: Whatever works for you, baby.  
Cas: Baby (whispers)_

Sam flops over on his back breathless. A dark grin formed on Cas.

_Cas: Your turn._

Sam stunned by Castiel's newfound confidence. Cas mounts Sam's hard on and Sam moans with satisfaction. Cas closes his eyes as each thrust fills him. It pained him at first but he had done it himself before, or at least tried to. It felt so good with Sam, he was gentle but Cas kept moving into him, deeper. Then suddenly again, those emerald greens flashed into Castiel's mind, his devilish grin raced through his mind. Cas moving faster with each thrust he didn't even realize what he was doing to Sam until he heard him.

_Sam: CAS. Fuck, Cas,  
Cas: That's right, you like that don't you. _

Sam stunned at Cas and how beautiful he looked riding him under the stars. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_Sam: oh, fuck I like it Cas.  
Cas: Good. _

Cas thrusted harder until Same let out a pleasurable yelp as Cas finished him. Cas bent down to kiss Sam as his hands went up and cradled Castiel's face.

_Sam: I thought this was your first time?  
Cas (smiles): It was. I tried not to think about it as much.  
Sam: Wow. Cas. That was something I'll never forget. _

Cas smiles Dean's devilish grin, they exchange soft kisses as they lay under the stars together. They fell asleep and all Castiel could think of was how Dean would have assisted him. How Dean would handle him and more importantly Castiel thought of many ways of how he could handle Dean.


End file.
